The present disclosure herein relates to a reactive mesogen and a liquid crystal composition including the same, and more particularly, to a reactive mesogen configured to form a liquid crystal alignment layer in a liquid crystal display and a liquid crystal composition including the same.
Generally, liquid crystal displays are classified as a twisted nematic mode liquid crystal display, an in-plane switching mode liquid crystal display, a vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display, etc. In the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display without applying an electric field, liquid crystal molecules are characterized in aligning in a pre-determined direction, and the longitudinal axes thereof are vertically aligned with respect to a substrate surface. Accordingly, the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display has merits of a wide viewing angle and a high contrast ratio.
Meanwhile, in order to align liquid crystal molecules in a pre-determined direction, a rubbing method, a photo-aligning method, etc. are used. In a vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display, methods for aligning liquid crystal molecules in a pre-determined direction using a reactive mesogen are suggested.